The Soul Meister
by The Knife Technician
Summary: What about a soul meister or technician someone who doesn't use weapon partners but can truly master their own soul wavelength to use as a weapon even more than Doctor Stein himself. Rated T just in case and I'm new to fanfiction so I would appreciate some help. Read and Review.
1. The Meister

**A/N: So I will be taking certain things from the anime and the manga but mostly the anime this takes place a year after the anime so there may be spoilers so please finish the anime before reading this. Also this is the first actual fighting fanfiction I've written so some pointers will be much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own characters, any soul eater related things such as characters belong to Atsushi Okubo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Meister and Weapon**

A year past since the defeat of the demon god Asura and all the madness from the madness wavelength within Doctor Stein was gone and he was back to teaching his classes. Marie decided to stay at the DWMA as a teacher and Stein's weapon partner.

Today however the pair was sent to kill a necromancer in Italy because he had been raising the corpses of ancient warriors to fight for him and he needed to be stopped they found him in an old abandoned church in the woods.

"Who are you how did you find me?!" The old bearded man said as a man with glasses and stitches all over his body and clothes and a women with orange hair and an eye patch walked into the church. The woman than transformed into a large hammer.

"A demon weapon and technician?" He smiled "Yes you two will be great addition to my great army." He said as he raised his hands and all the dead warriors began charging at them. "Sorry but we already have jobs." Stein said as he used Marie to hit two enemies at once killing them the more warriors came the more red orbs appeared.

The necromancer then realized that the pair was not to be underestimated he then fled "Fools you won't kill me on this day!" He said as he dashed out of the church and towards the city. "Stein we have to kill him before we lose him." Marie said Stein nodded as they followed the necromancer.

* * *

 _Necromancer's POV_

I've been running for an hour now I think I lost them. He thought as he slowed down into an alleyway then he saw a boy wearing a duster coat in the alleyway. The boy then took out what looked like a bowie knife and changed into a battle stance.

I laughed "What, do you think you can kill me? I snickered and raised my hand "Dark Coil!" a dark orb shot out of my hand straight at him. However he stood his ground and deflected the blast right at me but I managed to evade in time. "How the hell did you do that?!" I yelled shooting another orb which landed but he took it charged to close the distance between he and I. He's not a normal simple minded human.

* * *

Stein and Marie were on the faint trail of dark magic left by the necromancer "He should be hear Marie we have to be careful I sense strong soul nearby." "Got it."

They then turned to the same alleyway as they saw the necromancer bleeding trying to cover his wound and opposite him there was a boy no older than sixteen with a bowie knife covered in blood. Stein watched them both eye each other quietly which confused Marie.

"Stein what's wrong." He looked at her image in the weapon and said "That kid with the bowie knife, his soul wavelength is very strong." He said as he saw the boy's silver soul that had strange chains on it along with an ancient shield on top.

The boy then raised his weapon "I think it's time to end this." The necromancer chuckled "I couldn't agree more." The necromancer's purple soul began to glow around him while the boy closed his eyes putting his hands on his heart " **Soul unleashed!** "

* * *

"Ah Stein, Marie wazzup wazzup." Lord death greeted the as they walked into the death room. "So how did the mission go?" "Well we we ran into a complication that did not allow us to get the soul." "What kind of complication?" lord death asked curiously.

"A young technician was the one who actually killed the necromancer but he's not one of the students." "And?" "When the necromancer charged his magic for a final attack the boy closed his eyes and said soul unleashed which increase the power of his soul."

Marie spoke next "The necromancer used a very dangerous spell but he caught it with his knife ran towards him with a soul purge that released the man's magic back into him, instantly destroying him and his soul."

"I see, where is he now?" lord death asked "He's in the infirmary he was injured in the fight and collapsed after using the soul purge. What should we do?"

"Well I would like to see him as soon as he's completely healed." "Yes sir." Both Stein and Marie said in unison. They then made their way to the infirmary "What do you think lord death will say to him." "I don't know Marie but I'm sure it would be nothing bad."


	2. New classmate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides my own characters, all soul eater related things such as characters belong to the writer Atsushi Okubo and I do not make money from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: New classmate**

"So Stein, how is Drake doing?" Lord Death asked the doctor. It had been about a month since he and Marie had found the boy and when he woke up he could only remember his name Drake. "I've been training him as you requested and it is very interesting."

"Go on." "He still doesn't remember much besides "unleashing" his soul but he knows several direct soul attacks." Lord Death sipped his tea "Good I think it's time we let him meet the rest of your class." "Yes, Lord Death." With that he left the death room to bring his new student to class crescent moon

* * *

"Where's Professor Stein, it's unusual for him to be late?" Maka said beginning to worry. "He probably just got caught up dissecting something, I'm sure he's fine." Soul reassured her.

Almost on queue Doctor Stein came rolling in on his chair as usual but this time a boy that was behind him ran up to him and helped him up. The boy was wearing a duster coat and slacks, his hair was jet black and looked like he just woke up, his skin was the same colour as his eyes brown he was also taller than Tsubaki but shorter than Stein. "Thank you, Drake."

Stein stood up "Class this is a new student his name is Drake and he's been here for a month and will be joining your class today." He then gestured him to take a seat all the students eyed him but mostly because he had a large knife sheathed to his side. Death the kid saw it and whispered "Most weapons stay in human form during classes."

Drake then eyed a pink haired boy who was staring at him. The shy boy quickly looked away but Drake walked closer to him and decided to take the empty seat next to him. "Hi. My names Drake." He said cheerfully reaching out his hand. "C-C-C-Crona." He said shivering as he touched Drake's hand.

"Are you a Meister?" "Y-Y-Yes, Ragnarok is my weapon" Drake raised an eyebrow "Where's Ragnarok?" A Black creature formed on Crona's back "I am. "Wow you have a weapon inside of you that's amazing!" The pink boy smiled.

"Hey, Drake is it?" asked a boy with hair like his own but with three white lines on one side of his head "Yes it is, and you must be the son of Lord Death." "Yes how did you know?" He pointed to his head "The lines of Sanzu I heard they're very exclusive to Reaper's."

The young Reaper smiled "I suppose that's true, These two are my weapon's Liz and Patty." He gestured to two girls with blonde hair the older one smiled while the younger one waved her hand very quickly so Drake smiled back. "So where are you from?" Liz asked. "I don't know, I have amnesia." "Oh sorry." He smiled "Don't worry about it."

"My name is Death the Kid, do you have a partner?" He shook his head "No, I use my Bowie knife as a weapon." "Why is that?" "Well it's a long story for now let's just say that it's not as easy for me to get a permanent weapon partner kay."

* * *

The rest of the class was normal Stein was talking about how to increase your soul wavelength for using the soul perception faster. The new student was quiet for the most part but did speak to Crona and even Ragnarok talked to him.

"Alright class, that's all for today finish your homework and you may all go home, except for you Drake." Stein said as he was walking away with Crona. "Alright, bye Crona." "Bye." The pink boy said while Ragnarok popped out of his back "Good luck getting dissected." The only response he got was a thumbs up by Drake as they walked away.

Stein lit a cigarette "So why did you sit next to Crona?" He smiled and shrugged "I sensed two souls in the one body it reminded me of something but I don't know what." Stein arched an eyebrow "Well we should go see Lord Death and report." "Yes sir!"

* * *

"Yo, Yo what's up how did go Drake?" "Yeah how was your first day at school?" Lord Death and Marie asked him "Oh it was fine I made friends with Crona and your sun lord death." "That's good they aren't the easiest to be friend so looking forward to tomorrow?" Lord death asked. "Yeah."

* * *

That night Drake was sleeping in his room. He had been living in doctor Stein's house ever since they found him, he was sleeping soundly when he suddenly woke up in a misty forest with a shadow.

" _Who are you? Where am I?_ " Those were the question's he always asked the shadow and he never got an answer. The shadow then took out a kukri and moved like lightning to decapitate him, he woke up panting rubbing his neck but noting was there.

"Ah, maybe it's ah time to tell professor Stein." He said between pants.


	3. Let's get ready to D-D-D-Duel

**A/N: Sorry if it's a shorter than usual**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story besides my own characters, all soul eater related things such as characters belong to the writer Atsushi Okubo and I do not make money from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Let's get ready to D-D-D-Duel**

The next day Stein and Drake were leaving the house to go to the academy. "Professor Stein I wanted to tell you something?" Stein looked at him and arched an eyebrow "What is it kid?" he asked curiously.

"Well lately I've been- oh shoot I forgot a few things you go ahead sir, I'll see you in class." Drake said running back to the house. Stein watched him but just shrugged it off and continued walking "Maybe he remembered something from before.

* * *

Drake's POV

" _Damn I was so busy thinking about that dream that I almost left my bag._ " I was walking on the steps of the DWMA happy since he had another half an hour before classes actually started.

Then I saw the blue haired boy that was sleeping in class looking straight at me along with a tall Japanese girl with black hair that looked very worried. "Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" I said just curious of his answer he then screamed "I am the great assassin Blackstar with my weapon Tsubaki, and you can help me by dueling me!"

"Alright but may I know why you want too duel?" He looked slightly angry "Because ever since you came everyone is talking about you instead of me so I want to see how tough you are." "Alright if you really want to" I took out my Bowie knife "I accept your challenge!"

* * *

Third person POV

Several students including Death the kid and Stein came out as Tsubaki transformed into a ninja sword and landed into Blackstar's hand and said "Your move." Drake stood his ground and moved slowly towards his opponent.

Blackstar then charged at him Drake defended then blocked and Blackstar said "Tsubaki smoke bomb mode!" The area was then covered with a thick yellow smoke.

When the smoke cleared I saw him standing there "ENCHANTED SWORD MODE!" His ninja sword then transformed into a type of samurai sword which made his soul much stronger. Drake knew he was lucky to block to block such a swift slice from the sword.

Drake smiled "Incredible a sword that takes energy from the soul of the meister using it!" He then raised his free hand that had blue electricity around it "I wonder what happens if I" He grit his teeth **"SOUL PURGE TARGET WEAPON!** " He shouted as he touched the back of Tsubaki's blade. She transformed back to human form and flew back along with blackstar as everyone gasped in surprise.

Tsubaki held her stomach in pain as Blackstar coughed up some blood. Maka then said to soul "His soul filled with the sense of justice and twice the size of Blackstar's but what was that move he just used.

"Tsubaki, don't worry it's a direct soul attack that only effects weapons and it's only a stun attack but since you were drawing soul energy from Blackstar it attacked both of you and him, fascinating."

"I'm not finished yet. Speed star!" he then disappeared "Where did he go?" Blackstar then came dashing at him from the back and raised his hand to attack "Blackstar Big Wave!" as he attacked Drake with his wavelength Drake simply closed his eyes.

" _Soul Backfire_." He said softly as Blackstar's soul wavelength was fired back at him and after screaming he then collapsed onto the stone floor with a crash. "Blackstar!" Tsubaki said as she ran towards him and Drake sheathed his knife.

Drake then picked Blackstar up "Come on I'll bring him to the nurses office." He said as Blackstar was just now regaining some feeling in his body. Some of the students followed and just as Drake put Blackstar on the bed he woke up. "You only won because I went easy on you!" "Yeah but it was the most fun I've had in a while fun wasn't it." "OF COURSE! It's always an honor to fight the great Blackstar! He said as they high fived and everyone laughed.

* * *

As he left, Drake saw Stein waiting there "Not bad you fought Blackstar in open combat and won." "I'm sorry I didn't restrain myself." "Don't worry you did good, now let's go to class." He said as he smiled at his student and they walked to class.


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo not me and I do not gain any kind of profit from this I'm just a fan.**

Chapter 4: Training

Later that day after classes Doctor Stein had called Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Crona to do extra training in the forest near the academy (episode 33 in the anime). When they arrived they were greeted by Drake who was waiting for them to arrive.

"So you all made it." Doctor Stein said coming out of the trees "What kind of training did you want us to try?" Maka asked curiously "I wanted you all to practice the Resonance Chain." They looked confused "But we've already completed training on the Resonance Chain." Kid asked confused. The Doctor smiled "Yes, but this is a chain between five meisters with their weapons and this chain will be to try something Drake thought about." Everyone looked at Drake who just smiled in response.

They all got into their positions and the weapons transformed while Crona summoned Ragnarok and Drake took out his Bowie knife. Drake started "Okay this should work, Maka you start by resonating with me and I'll do the rest."

"Are you sure that you can?" Maka asked "Yes, just as long as you start with resonating with me." They started concentrating their souls becoming visible, Maka did what Drake said and began resonating with him, when the chain was made Drake did the rest. Three soul chains appeared and began resonating with Kid, Blackstar and Crona, after seeing the three chains at once Maka nearly lost her focus.

The chain was complete so they stopped, Drake looked quite happy and everyone else was confused "How did you resonate with multiple people at once?" Maka asked, Drake smiled "Well I had an idea to do something like this but I may have a strong soul but my soul perception is mediocre, so I thought if I let someone with a strong soul perception ability start I could do the rest and by the looks of it that seemed to work."

They noticed that Drake was seemingly out of breath "Why do you look tired we didn't really do anything?" Blackstar asked "Well I think you can imagine that a move like that would use some energy but I do admit it definitely took more energy than I thought it would." Drake answered regaining his composure "Say, I thought you had amnesia but how do you know how to do these soul abilities." Death the Kid challenge.

Drake just shrugged "I don't know it must just be that kind amnesia where the only things you remember is your name and how to like fight but besides that nothing that really matters." He said ducking his head, Soul didn't want him to be so sad so he spoke "Hey, why don't you get a weapon partner? I'm sure there are a lot of weapon's who would like to have you as a partner."

He then raised his head to answer "Well, when I fight I infuse my soul energy into my knife" He said as he raised his Bowie knife to his head level "to help me defend against magic or demon weapons and doing that to a weapon partner would hurt them." "I see." Soul replied.

Drake then smiled "But since you mentioned it, could you transform into a scythe so I can show you something?" Soul blinked in confusion and answered "Are you sure I heard on several occasions that I could burn your hands if our soul wavelengths don't match?" Drake nodded "Yes, I'm sure just trust me I'll be fine."

Soul then transformed into a scythe and landed in Drakes hands. At first he grit his teeth and shut his eyes as his hands began to sizzle they wanted to help but Doctor Stein stopped them "Give it a moment." He said calmly then Drake calmed his breathing and his hands stopped sizzling. Maka noticed that his Soul wavelength became smaller, then he opened his eyes and started twirling Soul like Maka did and all of them watched jaws dropped.

"Just a second ago we heard your hands sizzling from the heat and now you're holding him like me." Maka asked astonished "Yeah give me some time and I can adjust my wavelength to resonate with Soul, the downside is that I'm using pretty much all of my soul power to do this so I can't use any direct soul attacks while using him and it only works if the weapon lets me." "Can you do a soul resonance?" Kid asked.

"Well Soul." He smiled "Ready." "Let's go Soul Resonance!" They both shouted in unison and then Soul became larger and blue witch resembled Witch Hunter but as he held Soul high he suddenly collapsed and Soul transformed back into a human while everyone just watched. "The answer is yes but it's based on what the weapon's souls experience but because I haven't done it before this happens." He said as he was getting up from the ground.

They all laughed though they knew what he did was amazing. Then a red head Death scythe in a black suit appeared "Kid, Drake Lord Death would like to see you." Both of them got up and followed Spirit to the Death room wondering what Lord Death had in mind.


	5. Remnants of the past

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I kind of lost inspiration but now it's back so for everyone who likes the series so far here is the next chapter. I'll make up for lost time with a longer chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo not me and I do not gain any kind of profit from this, because if I did I would not be writing this fiction for Soul Eater I would be planning a sequel for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Remnants of the past**

Drake and Kid reached the Death room Lord Death greeted them "Hiyya kids how are you, I hope I didn't interrupt anything too important?" He asked tilting his head to the side "No sir, we were just practicing." Drake said smiling "So dad, why did you call us here?" Lord Death straightened himself "Well I want the both of you to find and destroy a pre-kishin."

"Why both of us in particular?" Drake asked curiously "Well this kishin chops its victims apart and consumes their souls, but there is some evidence that shows that it can kill using their soul wavelength as well." Drake looked down "That's just like me." Kidd looked at him curiously "What do you mean?" Drake looked at him "I can eat pre-kishin eggs."

Kid's eyes grew wide "But how is that possible?" he held his head "I don't know." "That's why I want you two to go and find out, this person may know something about your past Drake and kid will be coming just in case." "Yes, sir." Kid and Drake said in unison

"Alrighty then here are some plane tickets for you two and Liz and Patty, also Kiddo can you please keep the fact that Drake can eat kishin eggs a secret for now?" "Yeah it's a bit personal." Drake added getting a smile and a thumbs up from the young reaper "Then quickly we have an area where we believe its hiding, you have to go before it disappears."

* * *

The plane ride was boring and it turns out the area they marked was a 200 acre wood that they would have to hike through. Drake and Kid were leading up front while Patty was laughing at her sister at the back "Hey, couldn't we just have sent in a lot of people to find this thing instead of just us four." Liz whined while panting.

Drake smiled "If we did that this kishin we're looking for could hurt a lot more people, at least with you at the back only one of us will probably die." He and Patty started laughing. Drake saw this as an opportunity "What do you think it means?" He whispered to Kid "What?" He asked confused "The fact that I can eat souls, what do you think it means?" Before Kid could answer they heard a woman scream ahead of them.

"Liz, Patty transform now!" They transformed and Drake unsheathed his knife from his duster coat, they ran ahead only to find an abandoned church they slowly approached its closed doors. They nodded at each other and kicked the doors open, when they went into the old building they saw a young woman who was dressed as a nun.

"I knew I was being hunted by the DWMA." She said as she turned around revealing her red hair, fair skin and blue eyes, she took out a knife that was curved in the middle from her robe. _A Kukri_ , Drake thought recognizing the weapon, she smiled sadistically "But now that you found me it's time for both of y-" Her smile faded and her skin turned pale as soon as her eyes landed on Drake.

She looked like she saw a ghost "dr-dr-Dra'kay is that you?" Drake was just confused by the woman "Actually my uh name is Drake, do I know you?" Her scared expression was replaced with a smile "Oh mine is Serena, so could you tell me HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?" Which was then replaced by anger

Drake and Kid were con fused by everything but then Kid noticed "Drake take a look at her soul." Kid whispered and Drake nodded he already saw, her soul wavelength was as big as Stein's and it was violet in colour with a hint of madness "She may know something about my past." Drake said softly

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you properly." She said appearing in front of Drake and swinging her kukri at his neck but he managed to block with his Bowie knife but she kept on swinging and Drake had no choice but to keep trying to evade and defend. Kid however couldn't shoot "Kid what are you doing? Shoot!" Liz scolded.

"I can't, I might hit Drake if they keep moving like that." This caught Serena's attention and she knocked Drake to his back, leaving him dazed and on the verge passing out "Kid watch out!" But before Kid could react Serena's palm was on his stomach " **Soul Menace**!" A Dark purple light shot through the young Grim reaper with great force.

Causing Kid to drop Liz and patty while being thrown back rendering him unconscious. "Kid, are you okay!?" Both Liz and Patty screamed in unison but before they could change back to their human forms Serena caught them both in her hands.

" **Soul Menace Target Weapon!"** Both weapon's screamed in pain as they fell unconscious but stayed in their weapon forms. Serena smiled and began shooting Kid with a flurry of bullets to make sure he wouldn't get back up flurry of bullets "Let Liz and Patty go!" Drake said while charging towards her with a Soul Purge which sent her back a few feet but she mostly absorbed it.

But he heard Lis and Patty scream and Serena smiled "You forgot, both their souls are linked to mine so if you disrupt my wavelength I hurts them." She said then pointed the demon pistols towards their meister "No!" Drake said as he shielded Kid from the bullets with his body while screaming in agony.

"Your still weak, you're not even worthy of fighting, goodbye." **"Soul Domination!"** The pistols then turned into arm cannons and Serena was surrounded by a red aura "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANY OF US!" Drake shouted as he held his knife in his right hand and crossed his arms "Guardian's stance." Serena laughed as she pointed the cannons towards him.

" **Death Cannon!"** She yelled as she shot the cannon but when the blast made contact with him it dissipated and knocked Serena to the ground. When she looked at him a silver aura surrounded him was absorbed into his body and he collapsed "He hasn't mastered it yet but the defenders wavelength is still very powerful." Serena said in awe, she then dropped Liz and Patty and left them all in the church _He may be challenge after all_ she thought.


End file.
